


In Another Life

by lennoxx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, LIKE HEAVY SUICIDE TW, M/M, Suicide, Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000, but for now here you go, how do i tag this please, idk if i dig this one, its kinda wonky tbh, might revamp it at some point, suicide TW, thh chapter 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennoxx/pseuds/lennoxx
Summary: He died of starvation?That can't be right. Yamada had hit him over the head with that hammer. Yamada had killed him.Had he not?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> again, 
> 
> SUICIDE TW
> 
> this fic is like 750 words and i still have a whole paragraph dedicated to suicide methods as well as a whole like fourth of it being centered around kiyotaka's beta death
> 
> stay safe :)

Kiyotaka chokes out a cough, blood pooling beside his lips. It mixes into the blood from his head wound, until he can't tell the difference. Though that might just be his blurring vision.

He can slightly make out Yamada's figure before him.

"I know… did… Celestia…" It's near incomprehensible to Kiyotaka.

He blinks.

When his eyes open once again, the figure before him changed. The setting seems different as well. 

He's laying on his back, in the newly familiar backdrop of his dorm room. People stand at his bedside. He thinks he sees Naegi and Kirigiri at the front. Everything else is blurred. 

The screen in the corner of his room lights up. Monokuma speaks, but it's faded. He can feel fabric under his fingers. It feels like Mondo's jacket.

Naegi holds what looks like a Monokuma file. He's dead. But Yamada had killed him in the back of the Physics Lab. How had he made it back to his dorm?

"Starvation… must be… suicide…"

He died of starvation?

That can't be right. Yamada had hit him over the head with that hammer. Yamada had killed him.

Had he not?

Was he left to his own devices for a few days longer? If that were the case, starvation would have been a likely cause of death…

His eyes are closing once again. He tries to will them back open, but his body's just… so… tired… 

He's awake again. He's still in his dorm but… He's upright? He can see the door to his room. He feels too tall. He feels a tug at his neck.

Rope. 

A true suicide. He had hung himself.

He couldn't say that he hadn't considered the option. He had wanted to drown himself in his sink, wanted to stab the screwdriver in his tool kit through his throat. Had debated tying a noose when he saw a rope, had been tempted to smash his head against any hard surface he saw.

But this wasn't how he died, right?

He had been killed. Or maybe starved? And also hung himself. Those couldn't coexist, could they?

Naegi entered the room, figure fuzzy. Two figures followed him. Naegi's face distorted farther. His expression had changed to… shock, perhaps?

"Poor… Mondo… messed… huh?" He said something about Mondo. Fabric brushes against his fingers…

Mondo…

He was somewhere new. 

It was dark, he could feel his arm be pushed back and forth. It was jerky movements, uncontrollable yet still systematic. 

His classmates are blurred further than usual. He thinks there's something in between him and them, but everything's too fuzzy to really tell. They're silent as they stare at him not attempting to move. Was he…

Executed?

Had he killed Yamada when he had attacked him? But then how would he have starved? Or hung himself? How had he bled out on the ground…?

He thinks he sees Monokuma run off. He's holding something. A gun? There's a pain in his chest. Maybe he was shot.

Assassinated, he supposes. 

The scene changes once again.

He looks up at a grainy ceiling, laying in a bed once again. It's not blurry like before. He can nearly see every speck above him. 

The blankets he's covered in are soft and warm and he thinks he could stay here forever. It's warm and soft and homey. 

Someone moves besides him. One's old, another middle-aged. The older man leans over him, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Kiyotaka knows somewhere inside of him that this is Mondo.

"Goodbye, Taka. I love you. We'll meet again." Mondo kisses him on the forehead for a long time, tears dripping onto his face. 

All he wants is to reach up and hold Mondo. Kiss him back, maybe? Wipe the tears from the other's cheeks? Just… hold him, really.

But soon the younger man, hair a shocking purple, pulls him away softly. "C'mon, Dad. Pa's moved on to a better place."

Mondo leans down once more, leaving a soft peck on his lips, patting his hand, before finally pulling back.

It's his first kiss. But, is it? It was done so simply, felt so correct. Was this how he could have ended up?

Dying peacefully in his home with Mondo and their son? He would have liked that…

He's back in the Physics Lab. No time seems to have passed. Yamada stands where he had previously. He morphs into Mondo, who reaches a hand out to him.

Kiyotaka takes it, pulling the other into a long hug.

**Author's Note:**

> the last 'death' is more clear on purpose lol. i wanted to demonstrate what he would have gotten if not for the killing game. the rest are just alt killing game deaths (beta, starving and execution) while dying of old age is only there once because of the ultimate despairrrr
> 
> i only know how to write major character death, the one i'm working on now is lit rally hifumi centric during chapter 2 and 3.
> 
> edit: i messed up kiyotaka's death location fuckkk  
> i fixed it, ignore i wrote the artroom before lol


End file.
